Relationships
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: A short sequel to The Teen Titans Meet the Xiaolin Monks. It's about the couples and what happened to them. Some Fluff, Some Humor, Lots of Romance.[Complete.]
1. Jack and Raven

That's right, A SEQUEL! A very short sequel at that. First I just want to say. READ THE TEEN TITANS MEET THE XIAOLIN MONKS FIRST! Or it won't make sense! Anyway, this story doesn't really have a point. It's just about what happens to all the people after the first story. It takes place somewhere in the future, so say they are all twenty-ish maybe almost thirty, something like that. Anyway each chapter will be about a different "couple." Enjoy:

(Jack's POV)

I paced my room in the tower quickly. Talking to myself under my breath and constantly reaching into my pocket to check that it was still there._ Yes still there._ I thought as I pulled out the silver ring. I would've gotten gold, I could easily afford it, but I knew she preferred silver. I also knew she liked Diamonds. Probably a little known fact about her but I knew. Me and Raven told each other everything.

Just looking at the ring brought back all the memories. Starting with the beginning, when we, Me, The monks, Wuya, Chase Young, and dojo the dragon, all got accidentally teleported here by a mysterious shen gong wu, the portal of Tornormi. But I'm glad it happened. While we we were at the Titan tower some us found love. Of course there were some crazy moments along the way…But lets not go into those. Over course the next few years we all grew up. Becoming young adults. We constantly moved around, in time and in space. Wuya, Chase, and Dojo decided to remain in the past. Dojo visits occasionally. Omi also stays in the past; keeping a close eye on the sands of time and making sure Wuya and Chase don't destroy the past. Most of us however stay in the future. Robin is the only Titan that went to the past to help Omi. Everyone else is here.

Anyway here I was, Pacing, thinking. I felt silly waiting this long…We'd been together so long with out any problems, I should've popped the question years ago. Kim and BB got married years ago! They didn't date very long before getting engaged. They may have been young, but it seems to working out. In fact, they have a baby on the way. Now what this baby will look like I am mortally afraid of. When I first Kimiko I had a crush on her. I still think she pretty, but NO one tops Raven. Anyway Kim may be pretty, But beast boy, Or beast man as he insist us call him, although everyone still calls him BB. Well anyway BB is still green and weird. What kind of demon child could he have possibly sired? Well I knew one thing; I did not want to be anywhere near Kim when that baby is born.

As for the other couples; Rai and Star. Now THEY scare me. Got married before Kim and BB and had twins almost immediately. TWINS! A boy and a girl. Then another girl. Then a boy and now… THEY'RE HAVING ANOTHER! Starfire has turned into a baby breeding machine. I never knew Rai wanted so many kids. Well they seem to be happy. Well I know they're happy…I know what they do when they're alone…Figures they have so many kids…Um enough of that! As for the kids, they just get on my nerves. We had to add a huge extension to the tower just for them. But don't get me wrong, They're very cute, they just bother me. You know how kids get. (A/N: In case you were wondering, I'm not giving a description of the kids yet, I'm saving that for Star and Rai's chapter.)

Terra and Clay…Well Clay is still just like he used to be. As for Terra…Well I don't think the word "crazy" would just cut it. In fact it's an understatement…

As I was pacing I stopped in front of the mirror and examined myself. My hair was still bright red and spikey. And I still wore the same make-up. I guess I kinda look like a kid other than the fact that I had the face of a man. But no beard…I wanted to grow one but had no such luck. I still considered myself goth and a evil super genius, but I guess I didn't look it or act it. Raven became more beautiful with each year. She let her hair grow long, it falls just below her shoulders. She's a little more relaxed then she used to be, and you can see it in her face, it's not as serious.

Still looking in the mirror I ran my finger through my hair where my goggles used to be. Yes, I, Jack Spicer super evil boy-erm I mean man, genius, has stopped wearing those goggles. I still have them though. Locked away in a keep sake box. I put on every now and then. Why I stopped wearing them I don't really know. They fell off one day and I never put them back on.

Okay, I seriously need to stop wasting time. I opened the door to my room and searched the tower for Raven. There! She was in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey Rae." I said sitting down. I'm the only one Raven allows to call her Rae. Everyone else has to call her Raven.

"Hey Jack." She said giving me a small kiss.

(Raven's POV.)

Me and Jack talked for a little. But I could tell something was wrong. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Jack is Something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh no. Um, Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. In an instant Jack was on his knee holding up a small black box.

"Raven will you marry me?" He said opening it and reveling a beautiful ring. I knew it was coming but I still wish I could've seen the look on my face. When reality sank in my first thought was, FINALLY! What took him so long? I mean I know he's shy but still!

"Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed and pounced on him. We never noticed the tea boiling over, We were to busy kissing.

Well I hope you liked it! I'll be updating this and Unstoppable as much as I can. R&R!


	2. Starfire and Raimundo

It's the Star Rai chapter….heheheheh…This is longer than the RaeJac one but I mean I DID have to create all those children. Enjoy:

(Starfire's POV. 4:45 p.m. same day of Jack's proposal to Raven which was that morning.)

Four children…Can you believe it? And now…another one on the way. I was looking in the mirror, I wasn't showing, yet. Kimiko, my best friend, was due any day, But I was just two month along. Rai and I actually weren't gonna have any kids for a while, this one was an accident. But it was good none the less. I loved my kids. My pregnancy had been kind to me, I always lost all the weight and never had any stretch marks or scars. I wonder how Kim would fair? Hopefully her baby will be as cute as mine!

"MOMMIE JESICA PINCHED ME!" My youngest child, Peter, yelled running in my room. Its funny how I was just thinking about them and here are my kids. Peter was two, almost three. He had short brown hair and, like all my children, green eyes. He ran up and hugged my leg, crying. He gets upset easily, usually by his older sister Jessica, or Jesse as everyone called her.

"WHATEVER HE SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jessica yelled running in the room to, we seem to go through this everyday. Jessica was five, and very bossy. She thought just because Peter was younger she could make him do whatever she wants. Jessica had long brown-red hair and of course green eyes, very bright at that, she took after me in appearance.

"MOM WILL YOU MAKE THEM SHUT UP!" The twins shouted simultaneously, also running in the room. The twins were Samantha and Rick. Rai's idea, to name them using the first letter of our names. The twins were a little on the tall side, which is uncommon for twins, and had brown hair with only a little red in it. Samantha has short hair, and it looks very cute. Rick's hair on the other side is a little long. Not long, just a little long for a boy. Rick has glasses, and Samantha is just a little taller, but it's not really noticeable. Although she loves that because she likes to say she's the oldest, when really Rick is just eleven minutes younger. The twins were eight and loved acting like they were much older. It was funny watching them trying to be so mature.

(Flash back.)

"_Uncle Cyborg." Samantha said trying to get his attention as he watched foot ball. He wasn't really her uncle, but the children referred to other housemates as uncles and aunts._

"_Yes you little sweety?" he asked in a cute voice._

"_Can I have the remote?" she asked sweetly._

"_Okay, Uncle Cyborg just wants to get the score and watch the game for a while and then you can watch your cartoons, okay?"_

"_But I don't want to watch cartoons." _

"_Then what do you want to watch?" He asked confused._

"_The news."_

"_Why do you want to watch the news?"_

"_Because that's what grown-ups do, DUH!"_

(End Flash back.)

They were quite silly. Samantha was the adventurous one. She had a lot of scars from various accidents. I think she looks for trouble. Rick was the shy one, he liked reading and painting. But he wasn't always quite; whenever his sibling made him mad he yells and gets very annoyed.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"She. Pinched. Me." Peter said sobbing like crazy. It was hard for him to talk when he was like this. I picked him up and kissed his forehead. Rai's always saying I baby him to much but I can't help it. He IS my baby after all.

"Jessie, did you pinch him?" I asked. She looked down at the floor and muttered,

"No."

"Mommy she's lying! She is!" Samantha butted in. Samantha is always trying to solve other people's problems.

"AM NOT!" Jessie yelled and the two got in a small screaming fit with each other. Rick got mad and left with his book. He always reads when he wants to ignore everyone.

"Girls!" I said raising my voice. I hated yelling but I would raise my voice slightly.

"Jessie, Did you pinch Peter, if you answer honestly I won't punish you." I asked again.

"Yes…" She sighed. Samantha smiled and left, happy that "justice" was served.

"Okay, Now I want you to apologize to Peter."

"Sorry…" She muttered.

"I forgive you." Peter said and I put him down. They made up with a hug. It was very sweet.

"Now go to the play room for a while." I said shooing them. Jessie left but Peter stayed,

"But mommy I want to be with you."

"Not right now honey. Go bother Beast Boy for a while. Tug on his ears." I said and his face lit up.

"Okay!" He yelled and ran from the room. The kids loved BB, they found him weird, and loved pulling on his elf ears. BB wasn't to happy about it, but let them do it…for a while.

(Raimundo's POV. 9:00 p.m.)

Was finally done with work. The government used to pay us for us, but now that were adults…At least they still paid for towers, because we provide a "service" to the town. But seeing as I had big family, I had mouths to feed, and like many in the tower, I got a job.

My suitcase was slung over my shoulder. I made my way to mine and Star's room. On the way I passed Samantha, hovering in the air and chasing BB trying to pull his ears. His ears were a little red, meaning the other children had been at it all day! Poor guy!

I knew by now that the others were in bed. The twins should've been in bed, but Samantha likes being difficult.

"Samantha what are you doing?" I asked her. The twins had developed flying powers from Starfire, and Jessie had wind powers, as for Peter we just had to wait and see. Although I swear one time I saw Rick one time fire a blast from his eyes, and I KNOW I saw Samantha fire a star bolt one time. The kids weren't very good at handling their powers. We forbid them from using them in school or just in public in general, however it was summer now. Star didn't like them using their powers, saying they would hurt each other. They probably would, Samantha had multiple burn marks, but she just hurts herself all the time like that. Anyway I never agreed wit Star. I mean how will they ever get better with their powers and not hurt themselves if they don't practice? And besides, we ARE in the tower no one can see us.

"I'm Chasing Beast Boy, duh!" She answered flying up and grabbing his ears.

"Hey that's beast man to you." BB said tickling her. He moved her so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"I know your chasing him, but why are you flying?" I asked.

"Don't tell mom please!" She immediately shot back.

"I won't. Just make sure your mother doesn't catch you." I said winking at her. I walked over and took her from Beast Boy. The children are only the ones that call him by his new "name" of Beast Man. Kim calls him that occasionally but usually sticks to BB. He doesn't mind if SHE calls him BB, but everyone else…

"Shouldn't you be bed?" I asked her.

"Maybe…" She said in that I'm-so-cute-how-could-you-make-me-go-to-bed-or-do-something-I-don't-want-to-do tone. (A/N: A long name, but such a tone does exists!)

"Maybe, eh? I think someone's lying, and I'm gonna get it out of you!" I said, tickling her. She jumped from my arms and I chase her to her room. When she was finally settled in bed I kissed her and walked away. And made my way to my room.

As I entered Star was re-arranging some stuff on the dresser, until it looked "perfect". She smiled when she saw me.

"How was work?" She asked.

"I've had better days." I said tossing my suitcase aside and stretching out on the bed. She flew over and lied next to me and stretched.

"But you know what would help?" I said turning so I faced her. She turned to and we looked in each others eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"THIS!" I said rolling over and tickling her. She giggled with delight and tickled me back, before we got to other "business."

Heheheheh…That was wrong. Well okay no not really. I mean they ARE married. And it's not like I went into details. And I didn't even say it was THAT, you just assumed it you little pervert. No I'm kidding, REVIEW!


	3. Clay and Terra

Hehe it's the Terra Clay chapter. This one is gonna be very funny…or at least I think so. Next chapter is the KimBB chappy. Enjoy:

(Next day. Saturday 10:12 a.m. Clay's POV.)

_Okay she's still sleeping. Good thing its Saturday or she would never sleep this late. Just gotta open the door, make a run for the basement, and I'm free! It'll take her hour before she realizes I'm in the basement. Okay, Clay, focus, you can do this._

I slowly turned the door knob. Just a little more…

CLICK

The sound woke up Terra…great.

"Morning sweety." I said steeping away form the door and trying to sound innocent.. She got up and walked over to me. She had let her hair grow to her waist. She was quite beautiful…just a tad crazy. Ever since Omi came back from the past all those years ago he said something about us having a rocky relationship. Terra was mad, there was no way WE could have a relationship like that. Being so paranoid, she went a little insane, and was incredibly over protective of me. She's more protective of me then Rai and Star are of their own children, and that says something! (A/N: It sure does Clay. It say's "Terra is crazy, and Rai and Star are terrible parents! Not like you needed me to tell you that.)

"Where are you going?" she asked starring at me. It was almost impossible to lie to that stare. But what was I gonna say "I'm trying to sneak away for a few hours cause your crazy!" HECK NO! I did love her, really I did…but sometimes she just got so…difficult.

"I was gonna go congratulate Raven and Jack." I quickly made up. "They're engaged you know." I added.

"I know they're engaged. News in this tower spreads quickly." She said stroking my face. I hate it when she's like that, it's so hard to try and get away. Damn seductive woman.

I'd changed over the years. I was quite tall, while she was a little on the short side. I kept my hair about the same length. I was more muscular and I had a small beard. I still had my hat. I'd never take that off. Anyway, I think out of everyone I've changed the most, look wise anyway.

"Oh I wasn't sure if you heard." I said sneaking my hand to the door knob…

(Terra's POV.)

I knew he was lying. HE ALWAYS LIES! WHY DOESN'T HE WANT TO BE WITH ME?WHY? (A/N: Okay so maybe I'm making her a little too crazy…)

"Where are you really going?" I demanded.

"No where." He said pulling his hand back. He thinks I didn't notice, but I know all his tricks.

"Good." I smiled. "Now…Going back to the whole Jack Raven thing, WHY DON'T WE HAVE A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CONTROL FREAK!" Clay yelled, loosing it.

"AM NOT!" I quickly defended myself.

"YOU DON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!"

"I LET YOU DO PLENTY OF THINGS! YOU REALLY THINK I LET OTHER GUYS TOUCH ME LIKE THAT?" (A/N: (cough cough) okay so that was a little on the wrong side…)

"I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Clay yelled. "LOOK WE'RE GONNA WAKE UP EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE DANG TOWER!"

"WE'RE ALREADY UP!" Someone shouted from the door.

"NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT THEM ANYWAY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONTROL FREAK!" I yelled continuing the argument.

"EVER SINCE OMI SAID WE WOULD HAVE PROBLEMS IN THE FUTURE YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!" Clay yelled. "LOOK TERRA I LOVE YOU BUT SOMETIMES A GUY NEEDS HIS SPACE!"

"I LOVE YOU TO!" I yelled, even though I didn't have to scream it, and shoved him on the bed and kissed him deeply. He can't resist those kisses, and returned it and we started making out. I love him so much…

If only poor Clay could resist those Kisses. Hehe so maybe I made Terra a little insane, which normally is quite OOC for her, but if you read the first one she starts to lose it at the end when Omi comes back. R&R Although I'm sure after THAT I don't have to ask! And go ahead and Flame if you want, I sort-of deserve it in a way.


	4. Kimiko and Beats Boy

Sorry it took so long to post this. It took forever to write and personally I like the other chapters (well the first two anyway) more. This is the BBKIM chapter, but there is also a little more JacRae in it because it is important for the plot, erm, I mean ending. There isn't really a plot, but I did think of a good ending so go me! Okay, so next chapter will probably be a friendship one between some of the Characters. There will be some friendship chapters instead of romance. Enough rambling on to the story:

(Same day. 12:34 p.m. Kimiko's POV.)

I was sitting in the on the floor of the T.V. room, peering over the table at magazines. My husband, BB, was sitting on the couch behind me and playing with my hair, which I had let grow longer over the years. Raven and Jack were on the other sofa across from us. Raven was looking at bridal magazines and Jack, like BB, was watching the football game.

"Honey, if the baby is a girl, which do you think it better for the room, this one or this one?" I said holding up a magazine to Beast Boy and pointing to a baby pink room and pale yellow room.

"Um…I like the yellow one." He said and I frowned. "What?" he asked at the sight of my frown.

"I was leaning towards the pink one…"

"Then pink it is." He said giving in.

"Okay!" I smiled and when back to my magazine. I flipped through it a little looking at all the cute little pictures, until I got to the boy section.

"Okay, if it's a boy, electric green or baby blue?" I asked pointing.

"Um, I like the green." He answered, and I frowned again. "I take it you wanted the blue?" he added and I nodded. "Then blue is fine." Ahh, it's good to be in control. I mean after all isn't that what marriage it about? The man giving the woman everything she wants? It better be what it's about.

(Beats Boy's POV (BB: "AHEM") Oh, sorry BB. Um okay, Beats "Man's" POV.(BB: That's better.))

No will power. That's me. Well…not really. It just against Kim. But still not really. I WILL fight with her on something occasionally. But on a topic like this it's better to agree with her then to say "You know honey I don't really care, do whatever you want." If I told her I didn't care…I can see the rant now:

"_YOU DON'T CARE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE! THIS IS OUR BABY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! OUR FIRST CHILD, AND YOU DON'T CARE WHAT THE ROOM LOOKS LIKE AT ALL?"_

Although, even if she had said that I could've always mentioned that she apparently didn't care either, because the baby was due and day and she was just now picking out cribs and stuff. Star and Rai even mentioned that yesterday when she was looking at stuff, and they're parents! Well not very good ones…but still…

Across the room Raven and Jack were having a similar discussion.

"What do you think about this dress?" Raven asked shoving the magazine in Jack's face.

"It's nice. But you'll look good in anything, you don't need my opinion." He replied. I felt bad for Jack in a way, I mean can't our wives, and future wives, see we want to watch the game? As for Raven I was a little creeped out. She seemed excited, OVER A DRESS!

"So when are you guys getting married?" I ask during a commercial.

"We haven't discussed it yet." Jack said.

"I was thinking in a few days would be a good time." Raven said to Jack. Jack spit his soda out and almost fell off the couch. The children all went "EWWW" in unison and their high-pitched little voices didn't seem to help Jack who was now in a coughing fit.

"A few days!" He chocked as the coughing stopped.

"Yes a few days! It took you long enough to propose. I was thinking we could hurry and get everything and then get married as soon as we can." Raven explained. Seemed a bit rushed to me, but I guess I could understand why she felt that way. Jack and Rae had such a good relationship, it was pretty cute. I found my self thinking about how great my marriage was, but my thoughts were quickly ended when Kimiko literally tore me away from them to look at more baby magazines.

"Okay, this one or this one? Or this one? Oooh what about that one? Oh my gosh, don't you just adore this one!" she squealed pointing to random pictures and talking like a cheerleader on crack.

MAKE IT STOP! I mean, I love Kim and everything…but I mean nine months of pregnancy, two years or diapers, and before you know it the baby is a teenager…What have I done!

You got your wife pregnant and now you must face the consequences, that's what you've done BB. Okay so review and I'll update faster!


	5. Cyborg, Robin, and Omi

Now the title of this chapter may throw you off a little. Since this is a romance story. Well you were right…IT'S A YAOI LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN OMI, ROBIN, AND CYBORG! SLASH ALL AROUND! Oh please I would never for too many reasons to list here. This is one of the friendship chapters! Enjoy:

(Next day. Cyborg's POV. 5:26 p.m.)

It's funny. After all these years you would think I would be in worse shape. But really, I'm actually in better shape. Jack and I had become friends over the years, although I have to wonder if he only likes me because I'm part machine…well maybe that was the reason when we were teenagers, but I think now the friendship is genuine. Anyway, Jack had given me a soft-ware upgrade. I still look the same as I did back then, but I'm much stronger 'n stuff.

I made my way to the basement. Or the lab. Whatever you want to call it. Anyway I was going there to "see" Omi and Robin. Now you may be wondering how on earth I can visit someone from the past without using the sands of time. Well it's a little complicated.

Using Raven's demon powers, Jack's, Kim's, and my mechanical knowledge, plus the sands of time from Omi, we were able to create and a machine that let us see anywhere in time. Not go there. But see there. There's a big screen, and a computer like thing. You enter in the year and the coordinates, press the button and BAM. Your there.

I made m way to this machine and started charging it up. It takes a lot of power so you have to charge it for a while. Jack was in the lab.

"Hey congratulation!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. So when are you gonna find a woman?" Jack asked with smirk.

"I'll find my dream girl someday." I replied. The others like to tease me because I didn't have a girlfriend or anything.

"Well I'm gonna go to the store. Gotta get some stuff for the bachelor party." Jack said and started to leave.

"Oh yeah that's tomorrow right?" he nodded and left. I still can't believe how fast they are getting married. I also can't believe that they are having a small wedding when Jack is way rich. Kimiko is too. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Jack had found old accounts in their name. The money had been there for so long it has kept getting bigger and each one of them now had a small fortune. Except Jack and Kimiko. The Tohomiko and Spicer vaults were packed with cash. Those two are probably worth their weight in cash. Omi didn't have an account. We aren't sure why but we've come up with a few reasons. Look at me rambling on about money! The machine is already booted up.

I entered the coordinates and the year pressed the button and I was looking at the Xiaolin temple at sun set. In the background I could see Robin and Omi training by fighting each other. Soon I saw Dojo. He picked up the "screen". You see when we made the machine we made a smaller version that was basically just a screen. They couldn't use it to contact anyone but us. And we could use it to talk to them.

"Hey Dojo." I said through my screen. He smiled and said "hi" before calling over Omi and Robin.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin asked taking the screen.

"Jack finally popped the question to Raven."

"He did?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yup, bachelor party is tomorrow and the wedding is in a few days." I explained.

"Excuse me, but what does "popped the question" mean?" Omi asked taking the screen from Robin.

"It means Jack asked Raven to marry her." Robin explained.

"Hey so Cyborg," Dojo said climbing up Robin, who now had the screen again, and getting in the picture. "But, are we invited to the wedding? Or do you not know?"

"I assume you are. Jack probably doesn't care but I think Raven wants to see ya'll again." I told them.

"I've never been to a wedding before!" Omi said with a big smile.

"I actually haven't either. Well there was Starfire's wedding to that alien thing if that even counts." Robin said with a confused look.

"I guess it counts…" I said unsure of myself. "So how are our the witch and lizard doing?" I said referring to Chase and Wuya.

"Well Wuya has a body again-" Robin started to say but I cut him off.

"SHE WHAT?"

"Don't worry. Chase did some thing where he restored her body but she doesn't have her full powers. It makes them a little harder to fight but we can handle it." Robin explained.

"And also there are some new monks at the temple so we are not the only one's fighting!" Omi said excited.

"Well I gotta go guys. I'll give you wedding details later. Bye." I waved and turned off the machine. It was dinner time. I would never miss dinner for anything…WAIT A SECOND! BB's making dinner! That's mean…

"THE TOFU TURKEY IS READY EVERYONE!" Yelled BB from upstairs. Great, tofu.

Hehe tofu turkey. Okay so the next chapter is Kimiko's and Starfire's baby shower and the one after that is Jack's batcher party. So R&R please!


	6. The Baby Shower

Sorry I took so long to update but really YOU should be the ones apologizing because KOSMIC AND HANBAGS WERE THE ONLY FREAKEN PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! MAYBE I'M NOT REMEMBEING CORRECTLY BUT WEREN'T YOU ALL BEGGING ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL? YOU YOU YOU MEANIES…

Rant over. Enjoy:

(Next day. 11:00 A.M. No POV.) (A/N: Unless I think of something to add, the rest of the story will be on POV.)

"Wow Kimiko, Starfire, you really went all out with the decorations. This must've cost a fortune." Raven said as she stepped into the main room of the tower. The guys were out for the day doing who knows what and the girls were all gathered for Kimiko's baby shower. The main room was completely covered in the cutest most ridiculous decorations ever.

"Well when you're a Tohomiko money isn't an issue." Kimiko told her.

"And being married to a former circus star give you small fortune." Starfire added. "Besides, this is a special event."

"How so?" Asked Raven.

"It's Kimiko's baby shower, my baby shower, and YOUR bridal shower." Star answered.

"Oh I see so just leave Terra out of it!" Terra shouted from across the room at the snack table.

"Sorry Terra but you don't have anything exciting going on right now." Kimiko said going over to comfort her.

"You know, I want to have baby. I want to get married to. But Clay…" Terra said in sad tone. "I mean, can you imagine our child? It would be blonde and have earth powers. THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!"

"It's okay Terra, I'm sure one day you and Clay will get married and have lots of children." Starfire said comforting her too.

"What about you Raven? Do you want children?" Terra asked.

"Well um…Me and Jack…we haven't even…Well we haven't discussed anything…and we promised ourselves not to do stuff until we got married and….um can we discuss something else?" Raven said her cheeks bright red.

"Okay, let's discuss where our men are. What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Terra asked "saving" Raven from further embarrassment.

"I think they said they would go to a bar or something and watch a football game." Kimiko replied.

"A BAR!" Terra gasped. "Do you think Clay is cheating on me!" She asked, sounding desperate. Wait, she WAS desperate.

"Terra, Clay isn't the cheating type." Raven said trying to reassure her. "I think…" She added quickly.

"Hey guys lets pain our nails!" Kimiko squealed.

"Why?" Raven asked.

" 'Cause me and Star planned all these activities like make-overs and stuff!" She said excited.

"YEAH MAKE-OVERS!" Star and Terra shouted. All eyes were on Raven.

"Fine. I won't ruin the shower just because I don't want a make-over." Raven grumbled. The girls started doing each others hair and make-up, even Terra was excited and she wasn't much of a girly-girl. Even Raven had to admit it wasn't too bad. They were all having fun.

"Guys, I have to ask you something." Starfire said while painting Raven's toes.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Why is this called a baby shower? Are we all going to take a shower together?" She asked.

"NO!" Terra and Raven screamed.

"No, no. It's called a baby shower because…You know, I really don't know why." Kimiko explained.

"Then why name it that? You earth people are weird." The Tamerianien said. (A/N: I have no idea how to spell Tamerianien.)

"This coming from the girl who drink mustard!" Raven laughed and the other giggles to.

"It has a nice tang." Star said defending her self.

"Sure it does Star." Terra laughed. The girls spent the rest of the evening gossiping and giggling and discussing Raven's wedding which was only two days away.

What an awful place to end. Anyway I'm a little disappointed with this fic. Oh well only two chapters left, the bachelor party and the final chapter which will be REALLY long and REALLY good. Now…REVIEW THIS TIME!


	7. Jack's Bachelor Party

It's time for Jack's bachelor party! Next chapter is the last one, it'll be the wedding and it'll be pretty long. Enjoy:

(Same day. 9:35 p.m. No POV.)

The baby shower decorations had been taken down and alcoholic drinks and some snacks had been put out for Jack's bachelor party. Just Jack and the guys. The girls all went to bed early and the children were in bed too.

"So Jack, where's the stripper?" Rai asked as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack immediately started chocking on his drink and Clay had to smack him on the back to make him stop.

"Stripper?" Jack wheezed. "Oh and thanks Clay." He added. "Rai you're married. And I'm getting married in two days! Why would I get a stripper? That's wrong. Did you have one at your bachelor party!"

"Dude you where don't you remember?" Rai asked.

"Actually Raimundo I wasn't there. Remember my invitation got lost in the mail even though we live in the same building." Jack retorted.

"Oh yeah. Eh heh heh heh." Rai laughed weakly.

"Pizza's ready!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen.

"Not so loud you'll wake up everyone!" BB scolded Cy. The guys went over to the pizza and Beast Boy immediately started frowning.

"This has meat…" the vegan said observing it.

"Yes it does. It's what you get for making us eat that tofu turkey crap." Cyborg told him as he and the others guys chomped down on pizza.

"Well what am I suppose to eat?" BB whined.

"THIS! I had to eat your tofu." Cy said.

"That's different!" BB said raising his voice.

"Hey you two, stop fighting at my party!" Jack yelled at them.

"STOP YELLING YOU'LL WAKE UP MY KIDS!" Rai **yelled**.

"OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled. After that everyone was quite. They ate in silence, and darkness. Not complete darkness, a small over-head light was on, but the rest were off. Well they were off…

Suddenly a light came from behind and all the guys screamed, Jack sounded very girly.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Jack screamed as the light flickered off. Cyborg turned on his little shoulder light and pointed it towards where the light was. It landed on the refrigerator and a boy with brown, slightly reddish hair, and big glasses. It was Rai's son, Rick.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Rai asked him.

"I was thirsty so I was getting some milk. What are you doing up?" Rick asked.

"It's my bachelor party." Jack explained.

"Cool." Rick replied. "Can I stay up?" He begged Rai.

"No bed." He answered.

"But you're up!"

"Yeah but I'm an adult. Now go to bed."

"That's not fair." Rick whined, something he usually doesn't do.

"And don't you know it. Now go to bed." Rai commanded. Rick frowned and walked off.

"You handled that well." BB commented, Rai wasn't really very good at parenting. His children knew they could get anything out of him.

"Thanks. One day that'll be you. Kim's due like in a few weeks right?" Rai asked. BB nodded.

"Just don't have the baby when me and Rae are on our honey moon!" Jack said. Even though Jack was mortally afraid of what his child would look like he wanted to be there for his friend.

"Where are you going for your honey moon anyway?" Cy asked.

"Some island. Two weeks…It'll be fun." Jack said dreamily.

"Oooh islands. Jack and Raven sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the honey moon where they start making babies for the baby carriage.!" Rai sang.

"Okay one, that totally didn't rhyme, and two, just five seconds ago you were telling Rick you were an adult, and this certainly doesn't qualify as acting like one." Jack said.

"Yeah well…Be that way." Rai said as a poor come-back.

I love that last part. R&R.


	8. A Wedding to Remember

Wow this final chapter is really long. And yes you heard me, FINAL chapter. I promise you won't be disappointed, Enjoy:

(The day of the wedding. 10:45 a.m. No POV. In the church while everyone is getting ready.)

"OH MY GOD RAVEN YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Kimiko squealed as Raven finished getting her dress on. It wasn't a traditional dress at all. Something about a traditional wedding dress on Raven wasn't right. It was a slim black dress that dragged the floor only slightly. As I said, not traditional, but it just looked so perfect.

"You really think?" Raven asked as she smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Terra said loudly. Kimiko and Star nodded in agreement.

"MOMMIE!" Shouted Jessica from across the room, ruining the "moment".

"Yes dear?" Star said in a voice you would use for small children.

"This dress is itchy!" Jessica whined.

"Itchy?" Starfire repeated confused.

"She didn't cut the tag off." Raven noted. Star got a pair of scissors and chopped it off. The original plans that Raven and Jack had made were for it to just be them and the priest while their friends watched. No bridesmaids or anything. However Jessica insisted she be in the wedding so Raven finally agreed to let her be the flower girl. Of course once they let Jessica be in it they had to let the other children be in it. The twins flat out refused. Rick didn't want to be in the wedding and Samantha despised dresses. All that left was Peter, who became the ring carrier.

"Now that that's taken care of, Raven," Kimiko said turning to Raven, "You need make-up!"

"Yes make-up!" Star agreed.

"You know guys I really don't think I need any-" Raven started but Kimiko shoved in her chair with some difficulty, seeing as her stomach was huge, and said,

"You promised us! You said we could do your make-up!"

"Yeah but you weren't actually suppose to remember that…" Rae mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile the groom was having some problems of his own.

"RAI WILL YOU GET YOUR KIDS TO COOPERATE!" Jack shouted as Rai chased a half-dressed Peter who was refusing to wear his little tux. Peter wasn't the only problem. Samantha, who was forced to wear a light purple dress, has thrown her shoes across the room and was refusing to wear them because they were uncomfortable. (A/N: You'd be surprised at how many times this actually happens in real life.) Rick was the only one being good. He was sitting in his seat reading a book. That kid brings books with him everywhere.

"I'M TRYING!" Raimundo shouted back. "MAYBE YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME!" He added, for Clay, Jack, BB, and Cy had been doing nothing. The guys surrounded Peter and Rai grabbed him. He fidgeted like crazy but he was able to wrestle the clothes on him.

"Okay now that that's done, Where are Robin and Omi? They were suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Jack exclaimed.

"Did someone say Robin and Omi?" Said a voice from behind. There was a flash and then they saw Robin and Omi, Omi holding the sands of time. But then they saw something else…Chase and Wuya.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Jack shouted.

"We couldn't leave them alone in the past. Don't worry they'll cooperate." Robin explained. "Oh an the reason Wuya isn't in her ghost form is because-"

"Yeah, yeah we know, Cyborg explained." Jack said shutting him up.

"Good to see you again, Omi." Clay said huggin' him.

"You two." Said Cybrog to Robin.

"Yes yes we are all very happy to see each other. WE HAVE A WEDDING TO DO PEOPLE! PLACES PLACES!" Jack yelled.

"Soften up Jack!" Rai yelled. "I wasn't crazy at all during my wedding and isn't usually the bride that goes insane?"

"Shut up. I'm gonna go check on Rae." Jack said and started to leave.

"You can't do that." Clay said stopping him. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the weddin'"

"Yeah well someone has to explain why these two are here." He said nodding at Chase and Wuya.

"Believe me Jack, we're just as annoyed as you are." Wuya said. "Just look at this dress they made me wear!" She added pointing to her dark blue dress. Chase was also dressed up in a black tux. They had cleaned themselves up quite well but still no one welcomed them there.

--

"WHO IS AT OUR WEDDING?" Raven shouted as Jack told her about Chase and Wuya. The others girl sensing the awkward moment, left. Jessica being pulled by her mom because she wanted to stay and watch what she thought would turn into a fight.

"Robin and Omi couldn't leave them alone in the past. They swear they won't do anything!" Jack explained.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Chase Young is the man that thought after three days we were friggen soul mates! He effin sexually assaulted me!" Raven yelled.

"I hardly call him force kissing you sexually assaulting…" Jack started but then saw Raven's glare, "But you know what it was. It was."

"AND NOW HE'S AT MY WEDDING! Do you know how messed up that is?" She screamed.

"Okay it's very wrong, we know! But we are just going to have to live with it okay?" Jack said trying to clam her down.

"This is so messed up!" Raven yelled before bursting out crying and burying her head into Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay." He said comforting her. "Just think happy thoughts."

"Like what?" She asked pulling away much to Jack's relief because he didn't want his tux getting soaked.

"Like…Like the wonderful life we're about to share." Jack said and kissed her gently. "And tonight. Now that is one happy thought." Jack added with a dirty smile.

"Ahh yes the honey moon…" Raven said. "CRAP LOOK AT THE TIME! We have to get married, NOW!" Jack nodded and rushed out the room to the priest while Raven got Jessica and Peter ready and everyone else just sat down in the audience.

--

As the music started Jessica began walking down not throwing the flowers. When Star whispered that she had to throw them she simply screamed "MINE!" and ran off to sit with BB so she could pull his ears.

Then Raven walked down towards the priest looking more beautiful then ever. She tried to smile but it was hard when she noticed Chase and he blew her a kiss. But none the less, she still looked great.

When the priest finally reached the "With this ring" part the children had grown restless. But if was finally time for Peter's big part. All was fine. He walked down with the pillow. Everything was going great.

And then out of no where Peter took off running. He dropped the pillow and the rings went flying. Raven grabbed them with her telekinesis. Rai took off after Peter and grabbed him. He sat down with him on his lap but he kept fidgeting.

After that disaster everything ran smoothly. When they got to the kissed however…Well as they kissed Chase looked away for one. Then right after the kiss as everyone was cheering Kimiko screamed and started crying. Not tears of happiness for the wedding, cries of pain.

"Kimiko!" BB yelled. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Everyone gathered around them, except Chase and Wuya who didn't care, and Robin and Omi who had to watch them.

"I dunno…I think I'm having contractions!" Kimiko said worried.

"But the babies not due until like three more weeks!" Beast Boy said not wanting to face the reality of his wife being labor. (A/N: I am really sorry if this scene sucks. Besides, how am I suppose to write a good scene like that when I've never had a baby OR been around someone who just went into labor? Seeing as I'm thirteen I'm not having a baby for a long time, so I'm only going off movies and stuff while I write this.)

"Well honey I don't think the baby wants to wait anymore!" Kimiko said raising her voice but not quite yelling.

"Well we gotta go to the hospital or something!" BB said.

"Skip the reception, to the limo!" Raven commanded. Everyone ran out side, Kimiko walked with great difficulty with BB supporting her, and piled into the limo that was suppose to be for Jack and Raven.

"To the hospital!" Jack told the driver.

"Aren't I suppose to be going to some restaurant?" The driver asked turning around.

"You heard Jack, to the hospital!" BB yelled.

(At the hospital.)

Kimiko and BB were the only ones aloud in the room, of course. So the others stood around the waiting room waiting impatiently.

"So…Raven, do you think it's gonna be a boy a girl or and it?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Raven scolded. "It's not gonna be and "it". It might look weird seeing as its dad is green but…"

"Lets take bets. I think it's gonna be a…girl." Rai said.

"I disagree I think it's a boy." Terra said.

"Okay so how about if I'm right I get…fifty dollars?" Rai asked Terra.

"Bring it."

"You two are ridiculous. You're wasting fifty dollars for nothing." Raven said.

"It's called fun." Said Raimundo.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Clay asked. "They've been in there for hours!"

"Clay, woman have been in labor for over a say before." Starfire told him. "Fortunately for me Tameranians have short labor times. All my children were born in less than two hours." She added with a smile.

"Mommy what's labor?" Peter asked.

"Um labor is…Labor is…uh…" Starfire stuttered wondering whether or not it was a good time for the "talk."

"Hey Peter why don't you go play with Jessica." Rai said giving Peter a gentle nudge towards the children's play area.

"Well there's one way to get yourself out an uncomfortable situation." Robin noted.

Suddenly a nurse came over pulling Omi by the ear.

"Will you please tell your friend to stop trying to sneak into the delivery room!" She said letting go of Omi and pushing him towards the chairs.

"Why do you want to watch anyway?" Wuya asked.

"Because they are my friends and I want to be there for them. Plus I have never seen someone give birth." He answered.

"Uh Omi, I think that's a good thing." Cyborg told him. Omi and Cy got into a debate about it while the other talked to their lovers.

"He keeps starring at me." Raven whispered to Jack.

"Who does?" Jack asked.

"Chase Young."

"Just ignore him."

"I can't!"

"He can't hurt you." Jack said trying to reassure her. "I'll protect you." He said putting his arm around her. Even though Jack defiantly wasn't a good fighter it made Raven feel better anyway.

Jessica and Peter played, and fought, while the adults talked. Rick was probably the only one who wasn't being impatient, bit ironic considering he's a kid. But just as he did at the church, he read, much to his twins disliking.

"Do something with me!" Samantha said trying to pry the book out of his hands.

"I'm trying to read!" He said tugging back.

"You always read! You're so boring! Lets do something! Come on I wanna play a game!" She said tugging harder and finally getting the book from him.

"HA HA!" She laughed triumphantly before running away with the book. Not really running away, but running in circles and Rick tried to catch her, which wasn't easy because she was much faster and athletic.

"THAT'S IT SAMANTHA!" Rick yelled and sent a blast from his eyes hitting her.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" She yelled and hit him with a star bolt. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" The twins started flying and hitting each other while Starfire and Rai tried to get them to stop before people noticed.

One of Sam's star bolts went astray and hit Jessica. Who then got mad and started using her wind powers. Star looked ready to die. Finally with help from the others they were able to get the children to stop before they drew to much attention. Peter was extremely amused by all this and kept giggling hysterically and clapping his hands. Then suddenly a blast came from his hands.

"You have star bolts to?" Star asked him.

"Well this is great…" Rai said sarcastically. "Now we have FOUR uncontrollable children with Powers. So what do you think our new baby will have? Wind or starbolts?"

The nurse from before walked back in the room, this time she was smiling.

"The baby was born. It's a healthy baby…Girl!" She exclaimed.

"OH IN YOUR FACE TERRA I WIN!" Rai shouted excited.

"Whatever. Lets go see the baby!" Terra said and they all crowded into Kim's room. Raven had to drag in Jack who was still afraid of the baby. But to his surprise…The baby looked normal. Well not normal…but not very creepy.

The girl had a full head of black hair that was slightly greenish. She (thankfully.) has normal colored skin and no fur. She did have elf ears but they looked very cute on her. So she didn't look quite like your average baby but she was cute.

"She looks normal!" Jack gasped.

"JACK!" Raven yelled elbowing him for being so rude.

"What are you going to name her?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." BB said. "Any ideas…_mommy_?" He asked Kim.

"Nope…I'm tired." She said sleepily.

"Do you want us to leave?" Robin asked.

"No it's okay." Kim answered. The group continued to talk and take turns holding the baby. When it was time for Clay to hand off the baby to Terra he noticed she looked really pale.

"Terra are you okay? You look sick." He said worried.

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous Maybe I shouldn't hold the baby right now…." She said and Clay gave it back to Kimiko.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Clay asked.

"No really I'm fine…Okay no I'm not, I feel like I'm gonna hurl." She said. Clay called over a nurse and she took Terra to another room to run some tests. After a what seemed like hours, although it was only about thirty minutes, they returned and Terra was smiling.

"You okay?" Everyone asked.

"Yes…I'm more than okay!" She said smiling even wider.

"Well what is it?" The children asked impatiently.

"Clay…We're having a baby!" She said excited.

"You mean your preg…" Clay started unable to get out the words.

"Uh huh."

"And we're gonna have a ba…"

"Yup."

"And I'm the dad…"

"Yes sir." She said.

"That's great!" Clay finally said and hugged Terra.

"WELL!" Jack interrupted loudly and Terra and Clay pulled apart blushing. "Isn't this a day to remember. Rae and I got married, Kim had a baby, and now you find out your pregnant. It's all great. Now, If you don't mind me and wife have a honey moon to go on." He said and scooped up Raven bridal style. "See ya in two weeks!" He said and walked out the door.

"I love you." He said and kissed Raven.

"I love you to." She said back. And with that they left the hospital and started their new life together with a night to remember…(A/N: Hee hee…DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!)

The End.

The end…tis all over. NO MORE SEQUELS! That's it! I was very against writing THIS in the first place. But, I'm glad I did, it was a lot of fun to write. The rest is up to your imagination, this is the end of the crossover…Okay, so we all know I'll eventually give into peer pressure, but that's not the point! I love how this one ends in a very similar way to the prequel, I did that on purpose just so you know. Anyway please review!


End file.
